These proposed studies are designed to utilize a previously developed optoelectronic cuff for monitoring oviduct contractions in situ in ovariectomized and intact ewes treated with 17 beta-estradiol alone, progesterone alone and with a combination of both hormones. Additional studies will be conducted to evaluate oviduct contractions and hormonal changes through an entire estrous cycle and compare these parameters to an infertile ovulation in the ewe induced by an LHRH-analog. When trying to develop a more complete understanding of the mechanisms of tubal transport by monitoring oviduct contractions it is necessary to distinguish between localized, random uncoordinated contractions and coordinated propulsive activity. An instrumental technique is proposed based on the use of a scanned photodiode array for monitoring activity throughout an entire segment of the oviduct. The display from this array will be used to identify the existence of a propagating contractile wave and measure its direction, velocity and propagation length. The optoelectronic cuff will also be used to further study its ability to detect the presence and movement of the ova and associated cumulous cells within the oviduct. Because the cumulous mass in the sow is much larger than that of the ewe, the sow will be utilized for these studies. Increasing our knowledge of the reproductive process at the oviduct level in domestic species may provide valuable information for explaining how steroid contraceptives which do not block ovulation in the human are preventing pregnancy. These data may also yield information important for increasing reproductive efficiency in food producing animals.